


ETA On Return

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Series: Avenger's Ficlets Set [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She, as they wait, notes that even though most could label her desire to see Clint as something akin to a housewife waiting for their husband to come home from work, Clint, himself will label it as a friend who waits at the airport when their army buddy comes back from their tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ETA On Return

Natasha is bored. Very very bored. She also misses her partner, Clint, who has been on missions for the last few months. The day they sent Loki and Thor back to their home world, Clint was lifted away to do some boring back to back to back to back missions but now, today, he returns. 

It's been two months since the whole team – sans Clint – were brought back together; Thor coming back after saving the whole world, her and the Captain dealing with, well what they dealt with, and Stark with his problems and through this all, Natasha could only think about her partner. Clint was out there alone, with no one but other SHIELD agents at his back, and it annoys her to no bounds. 

“ETA?” She asks JARVIS, knowing the A.I would know what she means. 

“Ten minutes out, Ms. Romanov.” 

Ten minutes too long for her and Natasha goes back to pacing. The rest of the team is probably just relaxing in their rooms not even going to meet up with their sniper – which is perfectly fine by Natasha, she neither wants nor needs them to see her and Clint's reunion.

“Time not moving fast enough?” She hears some one ask and Natasha turns with anger in her eyes, grabbing one of her knives. “Whoa whoa whoa, just me.” Rogers says, holding his hands up in surrender. 

“Sorry Captain.” Natasha mutters and tosses her hair behind her, “What are you doing up here?” 

“Wanted to formally meet the man who is going to be our sniper.” Rogers answers, and Natasha can detect no lie from this man, ever. 

“Oh.” 

They fall into silence before the rest of the team moves through the door, talking. “So when's Legolas' plane lands?” Stark asks, “Because I want team dinner before eight.” 

“Ten minutes.” Natasha answers stiffly, moving to sit on one of the couches. 

She's never had this many people waiting for the same thing (person) as she so it's weird when they try to pull her into the lull of the conversation. Pepper walks in with Jane in tow, five minutes after Stark and the rest appeared; both women are carrying multiple bags in their hands. 

“What are those for?” Natasha finds herself asking. 

Pepper looks shocked for minute before smiling, “Well, I remember that yesterday when we went out to eat, you told me that since Clint's belongings were in the building that became a crater that you and him would have to go shopping before his promised spa time,” Turning to Jane she continues, “So we decided that we'd save you guys the trouble, shop for him – don't worry I asked JARVIS to configure his size from the last time he was here – and get everything done so you two can spend time together.” 

Natasha blinks. Pepper didn't need to do that. Yes, shopping for Clint is a nightmare (then again she's no better) and it would take at least two or three days to get Clint enough of clothing and other belongings but Pepper didn't have to do this. “Thank you.” She utters tonelessly. 

“Two minutes.” JARVIS announces to the room and Natasha jumps up. 

“Is he in the building?” She questions, and she feels like she's going to burst. 

“Riding up the elevators right now.”

She, as they wait, notes that even though most could label her desire to see Clint as something akin to a housewife waiting for their husband to come home from work, Clint, himself will label it as a friend who waits at the airport when their army buddy comes back from their tour. She's nervous because it's been so many months since they last seen each other; been months since their last phone call and Natasha has had time to come to terms with what she feels. 

It's not love because love is for children and they aren't children, it's devotion and care and friendship. It's why she plans to talk to Clint, tonight. She needs to tell him that's she's been compromised and she can't go back. 

“He's arrived.” JARVIS says and the elevator door slid opens and Natasha waits. 

He walks with purpose as he strides determined from the elevator and then he's grabbing her in his arms and then his lips are on hers and she can't breath anymore. Natasha wraps her legs around his waist as he hoists her up and they forget that they aren't the only two people in the room until they hear Stark wolf-whistle and then they break apart. 

“Told you they were dating.” Stark says in the background and Pepper scolds him. 

“What was that?” She asks after a minute, still being held in his arms. 

Clint swallows and she watches his throat moves as he attempts to find an answer. “We invaded a branch of the Red Room.” He says gently and Natasha freezes. 

“And?” 

Burying his face, he sighs, “I don't want to ever let you go again, not until I kill every single bastard who ever hurt you.” 

Natasha leans forward and kisses him again, “Thank you.” 

Clint drops her feet and she moves to stand by his feet. “So why are we all gathered? Another mission?” 

“Uh, no.” Stark says, “We're introducing each other and then Pepper has a team dinner planned.” 

Pepper steps up to them both and holds out her hand, “Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. Nice to meet you.” They shake and then she continues on while Clint is looking around. “Natasha will take you to your floor, it's near hers and those bags hold clothing for you – I was told most of your belongings were destroyed so I hope you don't mind and the team dinner is at 6:00 so be cleaned and dressed.” 

They are sent off, bags in tow and two hours until they need to be ready, during which Natasha introduces Clint to every room. 

{The End}


End file.
